


That one barista AU

by XxSoaring_HeightsxX



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Collage, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gay, I Don't Even Know, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSoaring_HeightsxX/pseuds/XxSoaring_HeightsxX
Summary: Okay, so as an omega who loves coffee and blue more then life itself - what are you supposed to do when your typical coffee place closes? Easy! Go to the one closer to your dorm! But when Veronica walks in she sees a super cute barista that smells like cherries and vanilla. But shes kinda a bitch.
Relationships: Betty Finn & Veronica Sawyer, Heather Chandler & Heather Duke, Heather Chandler & Heather Duke & Heather McNamara, Heather Chandler & Heather McNamara, Heather Chandler & Veronica Sawyer, Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer, Heather Duke & Betty Finn, Heather Duke & Heather McNamara, Heather Duke & Veronica Sawyer, Heather Duke/Heather McNamara, Heather McNamara & Veronica Sawyer, Jason "J. D." Dean & Martha Dunnstock & Betty Finn & Veronica Sawyer, Martha Dunnstock & Betty Finn & Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 56
Kudos: 108





	1. Lets get started!

Veronica liked to consider herself normal, even if she did use a diary, even if she did use a monocle. But apparently, everyone thought she was special because she was an omega? Why would she let that define her life. Its like those people who said you shouldnt be held accountable for things you cant control grew a dick and decided it was now okay. Well, thats kinda what happened but still. So imagine how distraught she was when she found out her favourite coffee place was closed down by some stupid alpha CEO because it was run by omegas? 

Here's the thing - Veronica loves coffee more then life itself. What college student didnt love coffee? After staying up all night because of projects or something, whats better then energy in a cup? So once the coffee shop was closed she decided to try and find a better one. She ended up going to 8 places with varied excuses as to why she disliked it.

_too hot. Too bitter. Smelt weird_

So when a place opened up only 12 minutes away from her dorm, exited was an understatement for Veronica. She could finally have coffee that hopefully wasnt just mediocre! First bus she could she took it there, looking at the name of the place.

"Vanilla's? Whos name is Vanilla?" Veronica muttered to herself before walking in.

_holy shit_

Was the first thing that came to mind once she walked in. It smelt of Vanilla and cherries, maybe thats where it got its name? She looked around while wandering to the front counter. When she looked at the person she would be asking to make her coffee she saw startling silver eyes, they were so pretty! That wasnt fair, even Veronica's blue eyes paled to the girl's before her. She noticed the freckles dotting her face after her eyes, then she saw her lips. They were painted red yet looked so soft- shit her lips were moving. She was speaking, shit!

"Hey! Are you gunna order or what!?"


	2. Vanilla?

"oh! Uh shit, yeah!" Veronica said, scanning the menu quickly. "An iced coffee?" She asked. The blue eyed girl scanned the server's outfit untill she found a nametag, Heather was a pretty name so it fit.

"Any flavoring, cream or sugar?" Heather asked, the most done expression on her face.

"Oh uh, 3 cream and 2 sugar.. and vanilla flavoring?" She said as if she hadnt made it up on the spot. All she could really think about was vanilla and cherry, due to that she ended up blurting out the first thing she thought of as a flavoring. Shit, what if they dont have vanilla?

"But if you dont have vanilla cinnamon or-"

"Shut up, have you read the name of the place?" Heather said in the most monotonous unexited voice possible. "Your coffee will be ready in a few, dont fucking touch anything i have to clean"

Well Veronica could tell this person was just a ray of sunshine. However, she still didnt touch anything because even if 'Heather' was a bitch with strawberry blonde hair wrapped in red, she still respected people. Unlike most alphas, may her inner monologue add. Oh and onnthe subject of alphas, this girl was definitely an alpha. Veronica could tell by her scent, attitude, almost everything about her screamed 'IM A DANGEROUS ALPHA, DONT FUCK WITH ME'.

So that's what made Veronica stand in a corner, stiff as a board trying to not touch anything. Why did she feel like a scolded cub put in time out? She tapped her foot and after 15 minutes she wondered what the hell was going on. She was the only customer here for fuck's sake! Then she saw Heather come out of the back holding a cup of coffee - could it be?

Then Heather proceeded to drink the coffee and go back to the back. 

Veronica was a very paitient and nice person (she liked to think) but one thing you never mess with, was Veronicas coffee. She had half a mind to go up there and pull a Karen. But the other half of her mind didnt want to piss off the very hot server and make a bitch out of herself - that was probably her reasonable side. So she waited another 5 minutes until she was called back, claiming her coffee and thanking Heather. Not very politely but still. As she sipped the coffee she noticed writing on the side - she hadn't given them her name so what was-

'That blue bitch'

Fucking Heather vandalizing her cup - but the coffee was good so she would probably be back. Because it was totally the coffee.


	3. The one where Chandler is a meanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay i am going to try to start making them longer - but im also sleep deprived and make these before i sleep mostly.

The next day, Veronica walked in before class to get coffee. She walked over and noticed the same girl at the front, with that same resting bitch face. 

"Hello again" Veronica murmured tiredly, because it was always a pleasure in the morning to see the person who handed you life in a cup. 

"What do you want this time?!" Heather asked with that same bite, flashing her fangs. Yeah, that will make you threatening you big bad wolf. It was, but that isn't the point.

Oh yeah, thats why she disliked her.

"Vanilla ice coffee, two sugar, three cream" she said again, as if she hadnt memorized it so it could become her usual.

"Yeah yeah, it'll be there in a few"

"Can it be quick? I have school in a bit" it was in half an hour but still, she would like her coffee today.

"Maybe" was her response. What does she mean maybe?! Before she could ask, the girl was gone. To the other world of behind the counter. Veronica just groaned, walking over to a table and plonking down in a chair. She sat and leaned against the table and hissed between her teeth - why was the table so cold? She waited for her arm to warm up the table she was leaning on, waiting a few minutes before she smelt the fammiliar scent of coffee. This time it was put on the cold ass table beside her arm. Heather looked down at her, in a way that said 'you are nothing but gum at the bottom of my shoe' but Veronica found out she didnt mind, because the girl finally gave her the damn cup of coffee within a reasonable time, thank christ. Veronica went to drink it - nothing came out. She noticed Heather leaving from her peripherals as she took the lid off the cup. The drink was frozen solid, was this pre meditated?! The side of the cup was ever so lovely.

"To the blue bitch, again. Now you can wait again, but to-go"

She was finding it hard to find the things she liked about the colour red and the smell of cherries and vanilla. She grabbed the coffee as she stood up, muttering indecent words words that anyone could hear if they tried hard enough. By the laughter from behind the register she could tell a certain someone heard. Goddamn why did Heather have to be a bitch? Like her laughter was nice too! Veronica found it quite unfair. She tried to take a sip of the drink out of habit and oh yeah - FUCKING FROZEN. 

Instead of being a bitch about it, she tipped Heather and left. Ha, she would have to figure that out. Wait, she would probably just take the money and not care - oh yeah not everyone was anxious messes like her. She ended up falling asleep in half her classes as she waited for the stupid drink to melt. 

She was still going to the same coffee shop tomorrow. Even after all this, because if Heather was going to screw with her coffee, she was going to attempt to screw with her in some way. Also, it had the best coffee out of all the other places she had been to. Maybe she could be known as that one omega that put alphas in their place..? Yeah she wished, it was hard to get into this damned school while being an omega. Stupid stereotypes, she was more then a walking womb, jesus. She didnt just hate alphas, she hated what they stood for, because there were good alphas too! They where hard to find apperently, because the only ones Veronica found we're either horny assholes or hot bitches in red. 

No matter how much she swore she hated that girl and everything she stood for, she wove a piece of red into her nest after she got back from school. It stood out broadly against the various blues and random things from her friends. She didnt exactly have a pack since her friends were betas so society decided they where not, but veronica liked to think they were. This nest had important stuff to her and such, memories in every peice of cloth.

But hey, Heather was just a bitch in red, right?


	4. The birds and the bees are declining at a rapid pace

Isnt it funny that no matter how much she disliked Heather's attitude that she still came back? It was like her relationship with the bus, she hated it - but needed it. And there is one big reason she hated the bus and it was staring her in the face.

"Hey" said an alpha she couldnt be bothered to remember the name of, he had been accousting her for weeks. He was pumping out his pheromones that were less then savory smells. It was a nauseating campfire smell that gave Veronica a headache and apparently, many others on the bus.

"What now?" Veronica hissed, watching as he lit up from finally being noticed.

"I noticed your scent was awful strong today and you dont have a mate so, would you like to try me on for size?" He asked, voice slimy and gross. He might be acting nice but that was because there was people.

"No"

"Why not!" He whinned like a pup that got its favourite toy taken away. Thank god it was Veronica's stop because she was ready to throw herself off the bus. She jumped off the bus at her stop, wincing at the smokey smell that followed her. She walked faster after hearing footsteps behind her, clumsy and loud. Once she saw Vanilla's comforting lights hope sparked inside her - then she was dragged to the side into an alley. Shit. She growled, bearing her teeth to whoever caught her, by the smell of some she could tell it was the alpha from the bus. 

"Feisty, i like it" he said, as if there was nothing wrong with this - and in his mind there wasnt. He could always blame it on her wanting it and being in heat. Fuck! She squirmed but stupid alphas were predispositioned to be stronger then omegas. He tried to make her stop by pumping out more of his scent but it just made Veronica worse.

"Stop, i can smell your distress and fear - just enjoy it" Veronica snarled at those words, god she hated alphas like this and was not going to loose her virginity like this after all these years and all those heats. 

"Let me go or i will snap your dick off at the knot" She snarled violently, teeth bared. He just laughed in response, causing Veronica to fucking loose it. She squirmed and writed, clawing at him to try to get away. But once she smelt cherries and vanilla, she calmed down.

"Im pretty sure that is a solid no" Said a familiar voice, but it was laced with anger. The dude turned around and smiled, as if having another alpha would back him up. Heather seemed to get even more pissed when he didnt let go of Veronica. The girl's normally sweet scent started getting tinged with the smell of sawdust - her anger. 

"Let her go now you half melted popsicle put on a toothpick" Heather snarled, baring her teeth that were way sharper then Veronica's and fixing a scary expression on her face that terrified Veronica. 

"Jesus, fine!" He snarled, seemingly realizing this was an alpha above him. He slunk away, his smoky scent fading enough that Veronica could breathe. Thank god for that. She looked at Heather - who still looked furious and gave her a smile. 

"Thank you so fucking much" she said, cautiously walking closer and hugging the alpha. Her intent was to calm her down so she pushed out her omega pheramones, smiling when she felt the red girl relax again. The taller alpha gave a smile, a soft dopey one before moving away.

"Im guessing you want coffee?" Heather asked.

"Yeah - this time warm" Veronica said with a dopey smile. 

"We will see" the red alpha said, mirth shining in her eyes. Veronica guessed that her saviour would still fuck with her coffee, but hey. She realized she didnt hate Heather as much as she thought she did, and that was alright.

When she walked to her dorm that day after school holding a cup of still frozen coffee, she smiled instead of frowned. And wrote avout the strange red alpha that had been clogging up her diary pages.


	5. Bob Ross

The next day when Veronica went to get her coffee she smelt a distinct lack of Vanilla and Cherry. Instead she smelt a calming citrus-y scent, it wasnt bad but it had a sharp edge to it. She walked over, looking around like a sudden red girl would gound out of the back. Instead she saw a girl in green she wondered breifly if her name was also Heather. It was - but instead of Chandler's scowl, she had a glare. Like she was just pissed at the world in general. She hesitantly walked over to the Heather who was seemingly as hostile. 

"Hey, can i get an iced coffee-" she was cut off by the green girl.

"Iced coffee, two sugar, three cream and a shot of vanilla" the girl's voice was almost flutelike and it confused Veronica, why did she sound so pretty but look so bitter?

"Wait how did you know th-" again she was cut off, did this girl have a problem?

"The red Heather is sick, she told us all about the blue bitch. So today you get a not pre frozen coffee, enjoy it" the girl said before dissapearing into the back, leaving behind only the smell of lemons. Da fauq?

So Veronica waited about two minutes before she was met with a coffee, she looked at it hesitantly. 

"Is Heather okay?" Veronica asked before the girl could leave. 

"Shes fine" Heather said, turning around before stopping at the sound of scribbling. Veronica handed her a note after a few minutes.

"If you can, please give it to her?" Veronica asked, it was a neatly folded note with a small 'Heather' on the front. The green one smiled like it was an inside joke before nodding and dissapearing with the note and its contents. It was a simple get well note with a few thank you's and cute lines that Veronica just thought up on the spot. When she left she sipped the coffee. 

It was a week before Red Heather returned and Veronica had ended up friends with Heather Duke, whom she had taken to calling Duck or Duke. They both apparently liked books and got along well enough with Duke's sarcastic quips and Veronica' clap backs. It was fine but honestly, Veronica missed Heather Chandler and would tell Duke to give her notes she had written every day. It was okay for now, but she missed the red alpha and she didnt know why.


	6. So much   r e d

When Veronica awoke, she heard chriping and saw the sunlight filter through her window. It was a lovely day! She walked out of her building to the beautiful sun and a ungodly screech that rang from the 7th ring of hell-

"BLUE BITCH, DONT PRETEND YOU DIDNT HEAR ME!"

That was how she ended up walking to a bright red car that honestly blinded her instead of going to catch her bus.

"How did you even know i live her-"

"You wore the college hoodie and one of my friends-"

"Also named Heather?" Veronica said, butting in. She was tired and hadnt her her coffee, sue her.

"Yes, also named Heather - and she saw you so i figured i would pick you up since you normally take the bus like a pillowcase" The red alpha spoke, glancing from Veronica to the car.

Veronica didnt like the bus anyways and she figured this was the girl' version of an apology or thank you, so she got in. And everything inside the car was red too. Who owns this much red? She inhaled to avoid laughing and got a nosefull of cherry and vanilla. That smell had become her favourite smell very quickly, it was very commanding yet gentle and not overwhelming to the blue college student. She was so enraptured in her own thoughts she didnt notice the gentle purring of Heather's car as it started.

"Is red your favourite colour?" She blurted out. It must be the red of the car leaving into her braincells.

"Yeah - but i like blue and purple alot" the alpha said, not taking her eyes off the road. "Im guessing yours is blue?" Heather continued.

"Yeah, im also fond of purple aswell though" The blue omega stated, fiddling around with her sleeves. "How do you tell all the Heather's apart?" 

"Colours, were colour coded"

"Is that why theres so much red with you? Is that why Heather Duke wears green?" She asked and was met by a mute nod from Heather.

"What does the other Heather wear?"

"Alot of yellow" was Heather's response.

"So you guys are red, yellow and green? Thats it?"

"Indeed"

"You guys have the same colour as traffic lights" Veronica said with a soft laugh. Heather stopped and looked at her with the most deadpanned look. That made Veronica stop, shuffling a bit awkwardly. Then she noticed that she didnt recognize where they were.

"Where are we going?" Veronica asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"To your college" was Heather's short reply.

"Dude i need coffee in the morning or i am useless" the omega said, mild panic in her voice. Heather wrinkled her nose, seemingly smelling Veronica's panic. Because after that the calming smell of cherries and vanilla carassed Veronica, making her relax.

"Calm down, i brought coffee for you" Heather murmured softly in a soothing manner. Once they stopped in the college's parking lot Veronica got out, giving a smile to Heather.

"Thank you Heather, alot"

"No problem, your coffee is in the back cup holder" she called back, waiting for Veronica to grab her coffe before blazing it out of the parking lot.

Yes Veronica's coffee was still frozen fucking solid.


	7. The yellow one too?

It became a thung where Heather would pick up Veronica and they would converse. Veromica made it her mission to find out stuff about the strawberry blonde girl since it made her feel warm and tingly that she got to know this.

So far she knew Heather was a Gemini, loved cats and was born in the year of the bunny. She also realized that Heather wanted to be a lawyer since her parents pushed her to be one. And it didnt take a genius to know that Heather wasnt on good terms with her parents, the venom in her words as she spoke of them said as much. 

However, today Heather just seemed tired when she drove over to grab Veronica.

"Hey Heather! " Veronica beamed, trying to help Heather's mood by being happy, she normally was around Heather. Well as happy as a college student living off ramen and coffee could be.

"Hey Ronnie" came Heather's response, Veronica furrowed her eyebrows at it. Heather always sounded so confident, now she sounded small. 

"You okay?" Veronica asked as the car hummed to life. 

"Yeah.. just my parents decided to drop by and stuff? They uh.. took my cat" Heather said with a weak smile. Veronica knew she loved that cat more then life itself and it hurt her that Heather had to go through that. It wasnt like Veronica fell behind in her studies, so she blurted out the first thing that came to mind. 

"Take a sick day, school is down today" she had said, trying to roll with the punches she had created.

"Your school is out on a Thursday?"

"Yes, professor is sick" she responded, trying to keep eye contact because liars always avoided eye contact, right?

"Ok.?" Came the confused reply of the red one, she turned a corner that typically wasnt on their trip to the coffee shop. "You okay with staying at mine for a while?" She asked.

"Yeah im down" Veronica said with a smile, insides lighting up when Heather gave a small smile. It barely classified as a smile, just a quirk of the lips. But, it made Veronica immeasurably happy that she did that.

Once they got to the red residance she realized why Heather was so fixated on that cat. It was a huge house, decorated accordingly, but no one was in it but them. It must be so stifling alone, loneliness crushing you like a brick on your chest. 

"So how did they just take your cat?" Veronica asked 

"They picked it up, drove off and sent me a text later saying that they drolled it off the side of the highway 300,000 miles away" Heather said with a sigh.

"Oh.. bluebird highway?" She asked, since she knew that highway.

"Yeah" came the sadder reply.

"What kind of cat was it?" She asked softly, voice cutting through the auffocating silence in the room.

"A silver tabby" she said, almost bitterly. "She hated all the names i called her and would never come when i asked her to" 

"Okay, okay, whats your favourite food again?"

"Uh - probably spaghetti since i grew up eating it because, italian. Whats up with you, is this an interrogation?"

"Nope! Okay, one sec ill be right back, i forgot something at my house" Veronica said, sprinting out of the house.

"Wait but i drove you he- ah fuck it" was the last of Heather's voice she heard in the distance as Veronica sprinted to the nearest store. 

When the girl in blue walked in she looked around, smiling at the perfect thing. She bought it with no hesitation, stuffing it under her coat so it would be a suprize. By the time she got back it was the afternoon and she had sprinted about a mile for the red Heather. She knocked on the red door - seriously? And smiled when Heather answered.

"What the hell do you have under your jacket?"

"Gift now shush" Veronica said hurriedly, pushing Heather in her own house. She smiled at the irony, local omega pushing around the worlds bossiest, bitchiest and undoubtedly scariest alpha ever. She couldnt help but smile at Heather's confused look.

She pulled a small ginger tabby kitten out from under her coat with a gleeful smile.

"Look! She's so cute!" She said, almost hopping around because the kitten was hecking adorable with its snow white underbelly and little redish orange stripes. Then it hit her - fuck. 

"Oh shit, if you dont want her or anything i can keep her at my apartment" she decided to leave out the favt that she had a milksnake and a blue-tounged skink already from Heather. 

"Please dont.,, i mean, no. You got it for me so i may aswell take her, even if she looks like a turd"

Veronica gasped in mock offense "how dare you! This is my child! You take that back right now!"

"You got her for-"

"Right now!"

"Im sorry cat for calling you a turd, you little shit"

"Did you just xall her a little shit too!?"

"No i called you a littl shit dumbass" Chandler teased, taking the kitten from Veronica and melting. "She isnt so bad... the kitten is adorable though"

"I am going to pretend i didnt hear that and be happy that you have a friend now" Veronica said, narrowing her eyes in mock anger. They chatted and gave the cat a bath (suprizingly she was really docile and just went with it) untill the doorbell rung. Heather went up and got it, getting attacked by a yellow blur.

Veronica stood up to help defend the red Heather untill she realized the living banana was hugging the apple Heather. 

"Its been so long Heather!" The yellow one said happily

"I know Heather!" Said Heather Chandler.

There was another fucking Heather? Oh shit this was the yellow one she had heard about! Before she could speak she was also tackled by the yellow Heather.

"You must be blue bitc- err Veronica!" She squeaked happily, crushing her in a hug. What was this ray of sunshine? A fucking footballer?

"Nice to meet you too... Heather-" she said once the yellow one backed off. 

"Call me Mac or it's going to get confusing" she said with a smile.

"Yeah, okay Mac" Veronica said, stretching out her limbs. Thats when the kitten (they named her Spurky" made her entrance, pawing at Veronica's leg and meowing cutely. Veronica picked it up and her ears wher emet with nails on a chalkboard in the form of 'awww!'. Once the coos from the seventh ring of hell stopped Veronica sighed in releif.

"Oh my god, you two are cat moms?!" Mac asked with a blinding smile, Heather..err the red one smiled and nodded.

"My parents took Silver so Veronicagot me Spurky" Heather Chandler said with an almost prideful smile. That smile faded when Mac winked and started smiling, mirth xlear in that smile. Veronica didnt understand but soon their conversation disolved into chatter until Mac had to leave and it was sunset. 

"You okay with staying over, i have some extra clothes you could wear. Though it might be a bit big on you" Heather had asked her, Veronica agreed immediately and ended up sleeping on the couch. When she woke up she was all sweaty and in pain and she knew what was wrong. Now, having a heat without meds is painful, having it at an alpha friend's house? Fucking hell. So when Chandler walked over, sniffing the air and looking at her with a concerned expression, Veronica was actually scared. That fear felt hopeless after Heather asked

"You okay? I got soup" 

Heather ,ust have known what was happening, her voice was more strained and high pitched. Veornixa couldnt force herself to care because she was in physical pain, it was never this bad, why was it this bad? She hissed through her teeth nodding, watching Heather's retreating back she felt her omega audiably whimper -what the fuck? She found comfort in the smell of cherries and vanilla in the room and was too oblivious to understand why. So once she finished the soup Heather made, she ended up just clinging to the red alpha for dear life. 

"Please dont leave"she said, ever so vunerable when in pain. 

"Yeah im here" she said, crouching down beside the couch and pushing out more of her aloha pheromones subconsciously. Veronica let the scent of cherries and vanilla clam the raging pain in her abdomen and felt sleep start to take over. What else could you do in heat? Fuck the nearest thing? She didnt think Heather wanted that, Veronixa didnt mind but she was in heat and would honestly fuck anying so -. 

_'Dear diary, Heather smells nice and maybe i should do this more often because she's being really nice and brought me cold coffee that wasnt ice'_


	8. Woah, didnt know it did that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the result of an all nighter

' _Dear diary, so im still at Heather's. And shes being really nice! But we've decided i should stay here because she can help take care of me.? I just think its because she doesnt want her car to smell like my heat or because Spurky wont leave me. '_

"Heather?" Veronica asked once she woke up, noticing the absence of the red girl. She clutched her abdomen, whimpering softly while she looked around. 

At this point her rational thought was gone, her omega was almost in full control because pain and heat do that. So the first throught she had we're 

'Shit she left me!'

'What if shes in danger?'

'I cant even help her'

All rational thought was thrown out the window as she worried about her mate. Shes guessing Heather could smell her distress since she heard a few crashes and muttered swears before the red girl came in the room.

The sight of the blonde calmed her down substantively so she relaxed into the couch.

"Im sorry i just got worried" she said softly, this sheepish expression on her face.

"I know, i could smell it and so could Spurky bevause she clawed the fuck out of my leg" Heather muttered before couching by the couch, her eyes softening immediately. 

"What the hell am i going to do with you two?" Heather asked, stroking Spurky and combing through Veronica's hair too. Veronica let out a sound like a purr, leaning into the touch. Heather felt colder then Veronica but then again Veromica was in heat and under an army of blankets and pillows. But due to Veronica's heat scent being so strong is washed away Heather's smell of cherries. So as any dignified omega would do she asked her for - no she didnt she just stayed there in pain. She didnt even have her snaxk nest, it was torture! 

Whenever Heather would look at her all she saw was pity and something else that had never beenndirected at her so she couldnt distinguish. 

"Didnt know the almighty Heather Chandler could be so soft" she said, trying to at least get their banter back.

"Oh shut up you're the human equivalent of a kitten right now"

"I am not!" She said, smiling that Heather could still tease her while in pain. The talking got her mind off it.

"So you're saying that if i went away you wouldn't either follow me or whimper till the end of time?"

"You wouldn't dare" Veronica said, eyes narrowing, paired with her mock offense it was a weird face. When Heather got up to stand the oversized blueberry known as Veronica flung herself at the living apple. 

"Shit!-" was all Heather got out before being tavkled down by a ball of blue. She needed more friends that we're too scared to tackle her. 

"Whatcha gunna do now?" She asked with a prideful smile. 

"I am Heather Chandler one of the strongest alpha-"

"Being held down by an omega, in heat no less. " Veronica teased, a triumphant smile plastered on her face. 

"Now you're asking for it bitch" Heather said, voice loosing that strained quality. Veronica was dimly aware that that meant her scent was probably overpowering Chandler's will. Do you really think Veronica's heat muddled mind would give a fuck? 

When Heather flipped her over, hunger visable in her eyes, her omega cooed. When she smelt Cherries and Vanilla she let it wash over her. 

' _Dear diary, Heather is fucking hot and smells nice but is also soft? Like huh???'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter might have smut i dunno


	9. I have sold my soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, big boi smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has smut, like dont read it if not. This is a whole smut chapter and you wont be missing much

' _Dear diary, GUESS WHO LOST THEIR VIRGINITY TO HEATHER MCFUCKING APPLE CHANDLER!'_

Veronica looked up at Heather's stormy grey eyes, noticing they were a shade darker. 

"You're really pretty"Veronica said, yes that was the only thing on her mind.

"And you need to leaen when to shut up" Heather said, eyebrows furrowing. People didnt normally say that in this situation.

"Make me" Veronica hissed in challenge. The blue omega had learned shortly after meeting Heather that the alpha wouldnt back down from a challenge. Stubborn red woman, but it worked in Veronica's favour this time so she would let it slide. 

A smirk made its way onto Heather's face as she leaned down, whispering into her ear -

"I know what you're doing. And quite frankly i also dont give a fuck" was the last thing Veromica listened to as she felt lips on hers and all logical thought flew out the window. 

Heather tastes like strawberry, way softer then Veronica wouldve thought. Also less demanding, more soft and slow. Veronica lost herself in the smell of cherries and vanilla and the taste of strawberry, being swept away by a sharp tounge that was instead in her mouth. She weaved her hands through strawberry blonde locks, tangling them there. She tugged softly, hearing Heather let out a groan wa one of the best sounds Veronica had ever heard. 

When Heather moved away from her lips she let out a needy whimper that turned into a soft sound of pleasure. Heather had latched herself onto the holloe of Veronica's throat, sucking hard. The brunette was vaugely aware that it would leave a mark, but she couldnt find it in herself to give a fuck. She pulled Heather's hair, needing something to keep her grounded. She bucked her hips up, heraing Heather's hiss she smiled. That was until Heather ground into her in retaliation. Yeah Veronica didnt do that again, instead she would let out needy whimpers and whines, baby blue eyes closed in pleasure, but she needed more. 

Soon enough a hand was slid under her shirt and unclasped her bra, letting the boobs free- she let out another groan when Heather started rolling her nipple between her fingers. The blue one pushed her chest into the hand with needy whimpers, more, more, more. When her shirt was lifted up and that mouth was on her left nipple, a few swears and moans just flew out of her mouth without consent. Her back arched, hands scratching at Heather's scalp. When she felt teeth on her hardened nipple she squirmed, why was it so hot?

She was so lost in her lust crazed fog that she didnt realize her pants were off until Heather moved away from her breasts and whispered in her ear.

"Is this okay? Do you want to go further?"

"Get the fuck inside me" was Veronica's ever so eloquent response. What did you expect from a journalism major who reads books instead of hanging out with friends?

"Bitch i need a condom, i am not going to knock you up" ah yes, Heather is still Heather, nice to see. Veronica just gave a frantic hecking nodd while heather sprinted to her desk droor and grabbed a - what Veronica was assuming - condom out. Before she realized it Heather was back and fingers were on her heat and _holy fuck -_ she bucked up her hips to get them close, to move, inside, anything! When Heather leaned down and licked a stripe up her core she barely muffled a cry as her soul left her body.she bit down on her lip, hard when she felt fingers slide into her. 

"Holy shit you're wet, is this the heat or the shit i did?"

"Both now faster please!" Veronica choked out, watching Heather get this smile that told Veronica that she would be teased about this until the end of time. She let out little moans, biting back a few when Chandler did indeed speed up. She arched her back, letting out a cey as she came. She panted, riding her orgasm. She was dimly aware of the sound of a condom beinb out on but she was still half gone in her horny ass mind. When Heather's dick slid into her she remembered - oh yeah! Aplha' have dicks! She heard Heather moan and god it made up for the fact Veronica was still sensitive. Heather managed to slide her whole length into Veronica, holding herself up over the omega that was now letting out whines and whimpers bevause Heather wasnt moving!

Heather started moving after that, speeding up gradually until both of them were clutching at eachother and moaning. 

"I..im gunna-" Heather said, pushing in and out of Veronica faster and harder. Veronica came before Heather but Heather quite quickly followed after her, biting down on the side of Veronica's neck as she did so. So seeing her opening, Veronica bit down on the side of Heather' neck too, onnher scent glands. A mating mark. Was it the best decision? No! Did they do it? Yes! 

So thats how veronica woke up, Heather asleep beside her, hugging her while still inside her. She guessed that the girl had knotted her and they fell asleep like that. She didnt mind that she was deflowered by Heather, she also didnt mind the mark. And her heat was gone so no more cramps and shit. She ended up just going back to sleep, not moving in fear of waking up her alpha. Yeah, hers. For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im going to make another chapter for those who dont want to read smut that takes place after this!


	10. Ah shit.

When Veronica woke up she had been cleaned up and had clothes on. They wherent her own, considering the favt they were a size too big, red and smelt like cherries. Then yesterday came back to her and - she still didnt mind. She got up, still sore but managed to waddle to go find Heather. She missed her heating pad.

When she past a mirror she nearly screeched, her neck looked like it got mauled by a thousand hyenas and there wasnt enough concealer in her house for that. She didnt mind the mark but her neck was more bruise then neck, jesus. She furrowed her eyebrows and went downstairs to Heather' kitchen, watching as the girl sat there with a cup of coffee. 

"Hey" she said softly, unaware whether Heather would regret what they did or if she would blow up. But instead of anger, she got a mug of coffee pushed her way gently. 

"Morning" Heather said in a raspy morning voice "you feeling any better?"

"Yeah im actually feeling great" Veronica said before biting the bullet. "This probably isnt romantic or anything but would you like to go on a date?"

"As long as its not the coffee place i work at, yeah"

"Really?"

"What did you think i would say?"

"Brutally say no then laugh in my face?" Veronica said in a sheepish voice while not making eye contact because eye contact is scary.

"Oh you dumbass..my dumbass now" Heather sighed, but she still had a smile, even after it dissapeared behind her mug. Veronica gave a soft laugh, crossing her legs and chugging her coffee. It was good coffee. She leaned against the chair with a smile. 

"Okay, tomorrow at 8 sharp" Veronica said, making Heather raise an eyebrow.

"Will we be walking?"

"Yep" Veronica said with a smile, full of mirth because of course Heather would want to wear heels.

"Fuck" Heather hissed, sipping at the coffee again. 

"Check, what else?"

"Shut the fuck up" Heather said, but the scary factor was lost because the strawberry blond eburst out laughing. Veronica smiled, got up and sat on Heather's lap. What! She wanted to be close to her and the fact that the red alpha's laugh was funnier then the joke didnt help. She curled around her, mumbling soft things and god Veronica was never so mushy. But right now she found she didnt mind. They ended up talking about pointless things while Spurky vibes with them, loving the head scritches. 

' _Dear diary. I think i might be in love'_


	11. Get in looser - were going on a date!

_'Dear Diary, FUCK ME GENTLY WITH A CHAINSAW I AM GOING ON A DATE WITH HEATHER FUCKING CHANDLER, HHH. That is all'_

Veronica had slept over at Heather's (accidentally) and when she woke up she remembered - oh yeah date at 7. So she rgeretfully tugged herself out of Heather's arms she checked the time. It was 5 on the dot. So Veronica left a quick note consisting of _._

_'Cya in a few -no heels!'_

before rushing out to get her shit together. She ended up just ready and pulling the car Betty let her borrow into Heather's parking lot. The girl that came out was stunning - still in red. Heather donned a red blazer with a longer red skirt because if she couldn't wear heels what would she do in a dress? And she also wore those stalkings Veronica had said looked nice once on a Tuesday. The best part was that Heather had let her hair down so it fell down her back in gentle waves. 

In summary, Veromica was fucked. She was already ass deep in love and lord was she regretting it. The brunette's face heated up as she opened the door for Heather. She couldnt speak because Heather left her speachless and whatever sad excuse of a sentance she would've blurted out would be insulting to her I.Q. 

When Veronica regained her normal eloquency, she smiled at Heather. 

"You're stunning" she mumbled shyly, like a teenager - wait. 

Heather smiled and took the compliment in stride. 

"You dont look too terrible yourself" 

Ouch, it had taken Veronica an hour to figure out something to wear that wasnt sweats. It was actually really sad - like pathetic. Veronica fastened her seatbelt like the dork (alive dork) she was and started the car, driving off to where they would go. Veronica had charged her phone so they could play music once they were there, also brought an AUX cord. So she played a song, the robotic voice in Betty's car telling her the name. 

"Heather by Conan Gray is now playing"

Yeah she got a sharp warning glare for that one. The start of the song came and went but when Heather started singing Veronica just had the dopiest smile. 

" _why would you ever kiss me?_

_Im not even half as pretty_

_You gave her your sweater_

_Its just polyester_

_But you like her better_

_I wish i we're Heather -_ BUT I AM HEATHER BITCH!"

Veronica swerved ag the sudden ungodly screech Heather let out while singing the last bit. The Silver eyed girl just seemed happy with her acheivement. 

Then "Only Heather" came on and Veronica got a sharp blow to the arm. Ha, Veronica would be dead by the end because all thr songs had something to do with the word Heather. 

The rest of the trip consisted of sharp slaps and 'OW's.

They got there at 7:30, parking infront of a forest. They hiked to a spot Veronica picked out, halfway through she got a whine of. 

"Carry me peasant"

"Heather im smaller then you"

"Carry me or i swear when we get there i will throw myself of the nearest cliff!" Came accompanied with a petulant stomp. 

"Fine, Ya drama queen!"

"Damn rights im a queen bitch!"

The poor bird that had been watching them had whipped its head back and fourth between them like a tennis match before giving a defeated caw and flying away. Breadcrumbs wherent worth it. 

Yes, Veronica ended up carrying Heather the rest of the way. Eventually they made it to a pier that overlooked a lake and the sunset, call her cheesy but Veronica lugged up a backback and a Heather so it was going to be pretty. The omega laid down a soft blanket because.. soft? And a picnic basket that had been stowed away in har backpack. 

Now you would expect after all that a sharp gasp and a 'its beautiful!' Then a chessy date and lots of kissing - Veronica got a sharp gasp and a

"this is so fucking cheesy you dork"

Veronica let out an offended noise in the back of her throat 

"This dork just dragged you up a fucking mountain!"

"Yeah, the dork is kinda cute and kissable. I also kinda like the dork"

Veronica had hearts in her eyes - even from a backhanded compliment. 

The rest of the date went smoothly, they ended up eating what Veronica brought. But on the way back a bat chose Heather's hair to roost in. She will never hear the end of it, especially when Heather cried when she hit the bat and it fell of the pier and didnt fly. 

It didnt go smoothly come to think of it. But after that, Heather demanded kisses for the

'Emotional trauma' of the incident so that came out of it. 

Long story short - Veronica came out of that with a girlfriend (they discussed it, none of that kinda angst) and a dorky smile. 

And yes, she also carried Heather back down. 

And yes, she still got smacked for the rest of the Heather themed songs on the way back.


End file.
